A Sheep in Wolf's Clothing
by Lily MJ Fae
Summary: Noah Campbell is a muggleborn Slytherin. These are his letters to his mother as he tries to fit in.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N:_ This is for the Owlery challenge in Hogwarts Houses challenges. My partner is Fire. We're writing letters between a muggleborn and their mother during marauders era.**

 **Drabble Club: cauldron**

 **Quidditch Pitch: Armchair**

 **Final word count: 528 (fanfiction)**

* * *

 _Mother,_

 _You do not need to worry. Although my house is prejudice against me because I'm a muggleborn,I assure you that I can handle it. I am handling it. Besides, I'm unique by being a muggleborn in Slytherin. I feel honored._

 _There is a boy here, Regulus, we've entered into a competition. He's in my house and we've changed each other. He thinks purebloods are the best at magic because of their blood status and I'm determined to prove him wrong. I will prove that anybody can be great at magic and a person's birth has nothing to do with it! But besides that, he actually seems pretty nice. I think perhaps despite our competition, we'll become friends._

 _There's another boy, Severus, he doesn't live that far from is. A couple neighborhoods away at the most, and he wants to be friends, but I'm not so sure. I know you taught me to try and make friends with everyone, but there's something about him, something dark. He himself doesn't seem like an awful person, though he's helping show that blood status means nothing because he's brilliant and only a halfblood, it's just that...I feel darkness of some kind emanating from him. He also smells and never wears matching clothing._

 _I've only been here a week so far, and haven't decided about the workload yet. It's definitely rigorous and I'm a bit out of my element, but it's thrilling. I've been so engrossed by everything going on. My favorite class so far is Transfiguration. Unlike Regulus, I managed to successfully turn a match into a needle! (I've included it in the envelope, be careful not to prick yourself!) All of my reading before class helped immensely. Transfiguration is so precise. I can't stand History of Magic though. I would have thought a ghost professor would make for an interesting class, but it couldn't be father from the truth. He drones on and on and on in a very monotone voice, and nearly everyone falls asleep within the first thirty minutes._

 _Potions is so interesting, but very dangerous. A couple of students have already blown up their cauldrons. It's both funny and terrifying. I've noticed Severus doing his a bit differently, and as he's my partner, I'm a little scared because doing something wrong can result in dangerous results. But so far, he's actually the best in the class. I'll have to ask him for assistance._

 _I'm so happy for father. Please give him a hug for me! And I'm so happy that you're happy to find another job! I know I drove you crazy in that house always asking if you needed something!_

 _Our first exams are coming up next week, and I have to study like crazy. Aside from Transfiguration, I'm only average in the rest of the classes and I need to beat Regulus. Because of this, I do need to go. I love you too mom! And don't worry, I'm perfectly safe here._

 _Your loving son,_

 _Noah! (The muggleborn Slytherin)_

 _P. S. The armchairs here are so comfy. I think they're spelled that way. Either way, I think I'd almost sleep in them if I could._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is letter two for the owlery challenge.**

 **Drabble Club: awful**

 **Quidditch pitch: copper**

 **Final word count: 603**

* * *

 _Mother,_

 _Don't feel too bad about being unable to visit. Even witches and wizards can't...or if they can they never do. The only time they're present is if someone gets in big trouble._

 _Regulus and I have grown a little over the last few weeks. He is very charming. I don't think he'll be able to come visit on breaks though. His parents are very...prejudice about blood status. They would never let him into the home of muggles. And they also go on family vacation every summer break until school starts again. I wouldn't blame Regulus if he never told them about me. His brother is friends with a "blood traitor" and from what I can gather, their relationship is very strained._

 _I do not mean to judge Severus by his cover, mother. I'm sorry. Yes, it is Severus Snape. And no, he's not a fine young man. In the last week with him he's cold, judgemental, and pushes everyone away. Everyone except for a girl named Lily Evans. He is a bit older than I though, and I'm not entirely sure what is there, but he does seem to be good of her as more than just friends. Unfortunately he is also the victim of terrible bullying from a group of Gryffindors. They pick on several other Slytherin students as well, but especially him. I feel sorry for him._

 _As it stands, I've escaped them relatively unnoticed. The most they do is call me a death eater. I take great offense at this, however the teachers do not seem to be bothered much by the name calling. At first, I had no clue what a death eater was, but now that I do, I cringe._

 _There is a wizard, a dark wizard. His name is...I know I shouldn't write it, but...His name is Voldemort. But no one calls him that. His name is, he-who-shall-not-be-name or simply you-know-who. He is a terrible man. He tortures muggles and muggleborns alike. He is on a mission to destroy all of us. It is terrifying. But many of his followers are from the pureblood Slytherin families. Many of the older students have been initiated, and they try to recruit us. I of course turn them down. I also stay away from those students, which isolates me._

 _Severus has fallen in with them. Though they mock him for being a halfblood. I think it's because, from what I can gather, his parents fight dreadfully. I've heard them all how he can be such a powerful wizard when his mother is so weak that a muggle man controls her. They say that if she were smart, she would have hexed him by now. So they torture Severus for it. It's...awful and sad._

 _I am in love with Transfiguration. Each lesson is better than the next. Did you know, our teacher can turn into a cat! I would love to do something like that! I've heard there are books on that art in the restricted section. I only wish I could begin studying, but it's difficult. I'm still better in class than Regulus. But I've been helping him where he has struggled._

 _I've already read all of the material for history of magic. The class and the content are equally boring. I've read and taken notes outside of class and spend the class working on homework. I know, it's wrong, but otherwise I would surely go insane._

 _Anyway, I've got to go, it's about time for dinner. I love and miss you both!_

 _Your son,_

 _Noah._

 _P.S. You have to see a chocolate frog! They actually jump! They're fantastic! They're only five knuts, which are the copper coins._


End file.
